


Gravitational Spectrum

by wednesday



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of sex pollen, Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Huddling For Warmth, Sex Pollen, That's Not How The Force Works, Vaginal Sex, dubious everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Rey didn't manage to steal all the data, so she's making the best of the situation. It might be a mistake.





	Gravitational Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



The ground shakes with a distant explosion, probably the distraction that Rey's supposed to use. Slip out the building, sneak across the eastern landing pads, past the hopefully distracted patrols, over the fence and run away as fast as she can. 

“Kriff,” she curses quietly, hiding in the shadows of the open hangar and watching the seemingly one-sided fight going on in the middle of the landing strip that is her escape route. She could have gone back and tried to casually walk out front, if she'd known, but she can hear sirens coming from deeper inside the base and distant sound of increasing activity. The explosions have successfully cut off her escape instead of helping it. 

Or so she hopes, because the sirens sounding because someone's noticed her would be so much worse. It would make all the data she's stolen from the internal network at best unreliable too; she has to get out and do it without alerting anyone she was ever here. 

The lightsaber fight going on thirty yards from her is definitely messing up the plan. 

“Kriff, kriff, kriff,” she didn't even know Ren would be here, none of the intelligence even hinted at it being possible. She has no idea as to the identities of the other two masked beings, but the similar black getup is telling. 

The two unnamed knights are circling Ren with ignited lightsabers and seem to be taunting him, though she can't hear anything specific over the blare of the base sirens. Ren is standing still and not answering, and even through their gloating the others look vary to strike first. 

Rey considers the situation and decides waiting, the main objective is still to not be seen and she's in no hurry to fight three knights of Ren at the same time. Maybe a real fight will break out and then she'll be able to slip past them unseen. She takes a step back deeper in the shadows and concentrates on hiding her own force presence. 

Right that moment Ren lets out a loud sound between a scream and a growl and leaps towards the knights, only ignites his own lightsaber as an afterthought. Rey is already _a bit stressed_ , so it startles her bad enough that she stumbles and casts her mind out into the force. The two unknown men feel sickly and dark, _evil_ for lack of a better word, leeching all warmth from the world around them, but _oh_ , that's nothing compared to Ren. 

The force around him feels like drowning, the opposite of a sun and yet burning. Rey remembers to breathe and shield most of it out only when she starts getting lightheaded. 

Ren meanwhile manages to evade or block hits that look like they should have struck him. He's much faster than he looks and his presence is a steadily growing aura of rage. Deeper in the base the sounds of people running grow louder and nearer, announcing her time is running out either way. 

Rey starts creeping forward out the hangar and behind the closest shuttle, red flashes illuminating the evening. Hoping the fight will be distracting enough, she chooses a path that goes right past it, as it's the shortest one she can see. She's barely cleared the space between the first and second shuttle when she finds out she's close enough to hear their voices. 

“After this is done, I'll take your place, you know,” one of the masked knights says in a casual voice quite contradicting how desperately he's blocking Ren's wild slashes. “You've been the favourite apprentice far too long without showing anything for it.” 

Rey can feel Ren's rage growing like an ion storm in the force and she can't imagine why the kriff would his opponents try to anger him _more_. 

“I'm glad he sent _us_ to execute you, the _failure_ ,” the same knight continues when Rey's gotten to the next empty space between shuttles. 

Ren shouts a wordless response and his storming force presence almost sends Rey to her knees. She carefully takes a looks at the fight to try and figure out if she can go further without being seen. Ren's slashing at whoever is nearest angrily and Rey can't figure out why they're taunting him. He's angrier, yes, but it's only made him more focused. He's stabbing at the exact right moments, pressing them both back against a shuttle. They notice eventually and leap aside, the slower one earning a glancing blow to his left arm and making a pained sound. The space between her shuttle and the one across from it is illuminated by the three lightsabers. The volcanic ground glitters violently red. 

Ren feels immense and burning and Rey would give a lot of things to not have to face him right now or possibly ever. It isn't to be, though, because her next peek at the fight is just in time to see him kill both his opponents. And keep slashing at their bodies. 

“Oh no,” Rey whispers, she was so close. Judging by the lack of lightsaber sounds, Ren's stopped taking his anger out on his dead rivals. 

She risks another look and freezes because Ren is standing over what's left of the bodies, face turned her way. He couldn't have heard her, but it seems now that he's done with the fight, he can sense her. He doesn't say a thing, just keeps breathing heavily, the mask amplifying the sound eerily. 

Rey steps out of her cover slowly. She could fight him, except he still feels like a dark star in the force, so much stronger than in her worst nightmares. He must have been much more injured than she'd thought when they fought the first time, because this is insane, the fight doesn't seem to have weakened him at all. So, she could fight him or, what run away? Hope he doesn't attack anyway? 

Rey takes a step towards him, and he keeps watching her, at least he must be. The mask annoys and frightens her in equal measure. Okay so, fight or... not fight? But how to– The closer she walks the more tense and still he becomes. 

At a couple yards between them she stops and looks at him across the burnt bodies, and tries to _think_. 

“So,” she starts and has no idea how to continue. Ren keeps quiet except for the creaking of his gloves against his lightsaber as he grips it tighter. It sounds unnaturally loud and Rey has to concentrate to not flinch. 

“Need a ride?” Rey asks. 

“What?” Ren asks swaying back away from her, as if she's the mad one out of the two of them. 

There's an idea there, but she can't quite see how to go about it yet. She has to try though, because Rey is getting out of this place alive. If she can scavenge something else here, that'd be a small miracle. 

“Well, it sounded like you've lost your job,” she says. 

“And you think I'd go with _you_?” he replies in a tone that almost offends her. Who is he to judge her company lacking? “The supreme leader hasn't given up on me!” Ren immediately half shouts defensively. 

“Really? That's not what I heard. Granted, I didn't hear the beginning of that conversation.” 

Ren stays silent, and even with the mask he somehow manages to look upset. He’s positively bleeding his emotions in the force, and it makes Rey’s very bones ache. “Do you have a better plan?” 

“ _Anything_ else is a better plan,” Ren insists. “I'm going nowhere near the _Resistance_. Or with _you._ ” 

“What's going to happen next? Will your friends keep trying to kill you? Send mercenaries?” Rey asks. Has to make every other choice look as bad as possible. 

“As opposed to what, being executed by _your_ friends?” he shoots back, but Rey can tell he's looking for an option, any option. She really wishes she didn't have to be the one to give Ren of all people an out of a bad situation. She wishes she could push him headlong _into_ any bad situation at all, but she is always practical first, and there are things to be gained here that no one expected from this mission. 

“You really think they'd execute you, if you came back with me?” If only it were so. “You know a lot about the First Order, don't you? Bargain with that.” 

“I'm not a _traitor_ -” he says heatedly, but she interrupts. 

“No, they aren't traitors,” Rey says and points at the dead knights between them. Ren turns his head as if following her gesture and his shoulders look more tense than humanly possible. They both stand in silence in the massive shadow the setting sun paints with the hangar building. Rey knows this is the point in haggling where she has to wait. 

“That still doesn't mean I'm going with you,” he says. The mask distorts his voice, but the words are a lot quieter than before. 

“You have to go somewhere. You can trade your information for staying free. It happens all the time in wars, you must know. If you're useful, you won't be harmed.” 

“Not quite to people like me. But I do know all kinds of secrets. It happens, when you can read people's minds.” Ren says and this time it takes so much more effort to not flinch. He doesn't even seem to be boasting, just laying out the facts of his own specialness. Considering they're haggling over him, Rey decides it's fair. It still feels like a threat. 

“You may not need all that much protecting, but you do sleep, right? Who’s going to sneak into a military base to get to you?” She adds, because yet again, she's so close to the best deal. 

Ren chuckles, the mask turns it into a static-like sound. “Like you did?” he asks amused, so Rey arranges her own face into a smile vague enough it doesn't feel like an admission, even though she wants to punch his face. 

“Don't you want revenge?” It's a very dangerous direction to take this, he could remember everything else he might want revenge for. She doesn't have all that much to bargain with though, and they must conclude this before he realizes and before they're found by anyone else. “Don't you want revenge on _him_?” 

Ren stays silent for a long while, but suddenly he seems to be _intense_ without a single change to his posture. Rey strengthens her shielding and puts effort into not reaching for her weapon. 

“I want a lot of things,” he says in a strange voice and Rey wants to know what expression he has so badly. This is worse than working half blind. “I wonder if you can give me any of them.” 

Rey has no idea how to answer that, so she stays silent and hopes her expression is the right kind of blank. 

After almost a full minute of staring at each other Ren tilts his head and says “well, do lead the way.” 

Rey slowly walks past him and towards the outer fence, towards the dense plant growth and the ship she's hidden a couple of miles from here. She forces herself to leave him at her back. It feels like a mistake; feels like she has no idea which one of them played the other, which one won. 

“If your Resistance doesn't hold to these promises of yours, I'll slaughter them all.” 

That’s exactly what everyone will expect anyway, so Rey nods without looking back and they walk the rest of the way in silence. 

\-- 

They’re almost at Rey’s escape shuttle, hidden in the jungle, when Ren suddenly stops. For one heartstopping moment Rey thinks this is it, the moment he changes his mind and tries to kill her again, his best option at survival be damned. 

The moment stretches and Ren remains standing at the edge of the clearing. Rey keeps walking towards the shuttle and doesn’t turn back, Ren’s stare like a physical weight. He _will_ follow her, she can feel it. 

A few days ago the jungle seemed humid and miserable, but now the clearing is covered in purple flowers. It’s beautiful and Rey tries to fix the image in her mind to have something good to focus on for the long flight ahead. 

It’s inconvenient, though, - the colour will make the shape of the shuttle pop on every wide-wave surface scan. She can only hope there isn’t anyone on the way to intercept them already. 

Rey’s hand brushes against a bloom and she stops and picks it. Poe showed her how to use the carbonite coolant tanks to crystallize plants, and this one is joining her growing collection. She hears a mechanical sound, a static-y crackle that probably means Ren is making some kind of wordless sound. 

“We’re running out of time,” she calls back to him and powers up the locking panel. She’s leaving this place alive, even if she has to do it without him. She’d prefer that, even, but he could be so very useful. 

“Yes,” is all he says after a pause. Somehow he manages to get to her before she’s even halfway through the unlocking sequence, and he stands right behind her, so close she can feel his robes brushing against her. Rey has no idea if he’s trying to intimidate her, or is eager to leave, or just has no concept of personal space. Either way, she’s relieved when the door unlocks and she can get into the ship and put some distance between them. At least he isn’t screaming into the force anyone, though Rey isn’t in any rush to relax her shields yet. 

Rey says nothing as she keys in the coordinates for the secondary meet – the one she was meant to go to, if she thought she was being traced somehow. She may be stealing him, but she’s not going to bring him to the place he can do the most damage, either. 

“We’re going to Hutt space,” he says, when Rey’s already firing up the sublight engines. It’s not quite a question. 

“Yes. We’ll switch ships and get new coordinates there.” She hasn’t ever been to a place as full of people as their destination is supposed to be. She’s not going to show any weakness for Ren to use against her though. 

Ren’s vocorder makes another sound, this one Rey thinks sounds like a hum. An hum of agreement? A hum of “I will murder everyone at our destination”? 

The next few minutes pass in a slightly tense silence as Rey flies them out of sensor range and switches to hyperdrive. Once they’re locked, she relaxes and even though she can’t see his face, she thinks Ren does too. 

The air feels hot against Rey’s face, but the dials say it’s still default flight temperature in the ship. She takes her jacket off and tries to think of something to say to Ren, now that they have hours and hours of time that Rey would rather spend anywhere else but here. 

Ren doesn’t take his mask off. For some reason it feels like she could tell whether he’s going to go back on their deal better, if only she could see his face. 

“I know what you look like,” Rey says. It feels silly a moment later – he probably hasn’t forgotten the one time she saw him without the mask. And slashed him with a lightsaber. Maybe not the best way to open the conversation, but she wants to see his face. 

Huh. 

That’s a strange thought. 

“Aren’t you hot?” Rey asks. Ren tilts his head for a moment and then takes measured steps across the small cabin towards her. The closer he gets, the more Rey wants to pull off his black robes and mask and-- and what? He can get a heatstroke for all she cares, so why would-- 

“What did you do to me?” Rey asks, and tries to focus, separate her mind from whatever unknown chaos is filling her thoughts. He couldn’t even read her memories last time, there’s no way he’s managed to mess with her unnoticed. Is it a drug? But when-- 

Ren leans down, right into her space and reaches past her. Rey can feel her heart beating too fast and suddenly she can recall his face so clearly as if she was looking straight at it, and not the cursed mask. His eyes look like pools of black Devaronian blood in her mind, her memory, and he’s blank faced and calm, and in the force he feels like the pull of a black hole. 

It takes her a moment to notice he has something in his hand – the purple bloom Rey picked. 

“Were you given a brief about the planetary specifics on CZ-62? Airborne bioactive contamination in certain weather conditions?” 

“No,” she admits through gritted teeth. It takes her a long moment to manage to focus enough on what that means. She hates how calm he sounds while she wants to crawl out of her skin. “What is it doing to me?” Other than make her feel like the time she scratched herself on a needlethorn wine - he skin is burning and her hands are almost too heavy to lift. It’s only been a few minutes-- 

“Elevated heart rate, rapid temperature fluctuations and then a drop when your system tries to adjust. And-” 

“And what?” she demands. She feels bad enough that all her fear of him is waning, at least. 

“And you will be very cold soon.” 

Rey gets the feeling that’s not what he meant to say, though she doesn’t know why. She can feel something hover in the force, just out of her reach, but she can’t reach it. Whenever she tries to look through the force as she’s been practising, she’s distracted by how loud Ren still feels. 

He’s not lying about the cold, though, because a couple of silent minutes later Rey is huddled in all the thermal blankets on the ship and still shivering. She can’t turn the heat up, because the fuel sink for every extra degree would be astronomical, and a few extra degrees air temperature wouldn’t help her anyway. 

“Remove your clothes,” says Ren, closer than she expected. She tries to argue, but her words sound slurred and a moment later she realizes she doesn’t know what she’s saying, and she can’t make sense of what she’s hearing. Ren touches her hand, and Rey panics, lashes out – except her hands don’t move? A wave of fearful stillness washes over her mind. Then it’s all quiet. 

\-- 

Rey wakes up feeling warmer, at least. 

The thermal blankets crinkle softly as she tries to move, and the next thing she notices is that yes, she’s naked now. She’s also no longer alone in her nest of blankets. That’s – okay. That’s an okay thing to happen. 

“Did you undress me?” Rey shapes the words carefully just to make sure her voice is back to normal. 

Ren doesn’t answer, just tightens his arms around her back. It’s definitely unfair – he isn’t naked, since Rey can feel the fabric of his pants against her skin. She’s no longer dying, though, so she decides to leave it be. For a minute she just soaks in the warmth. 

She can’t keep still for long; in a minute she tries to shift just right so that as much of her is pressing against his warmth. Then she has to shift again to not have her face pressed into his neck. 

“Stop,” Ren orders, his tone a clear warning. His voice is so much nicer without the mask distorting it. 

His hands tighten around her again and then relax. Rey tries to be still, but a muscle in her leg twitches and she moves it forward purely by reflex. 

Ren’s hold on her gets bit too tight for comfort suddenly. It takes Rey a moment to notice the hardness her thigh is now pressed against. She tries not to tense up, but he probably knows she knows anyway. 

Rey feels her face and chest flushing, and a sudden hot rush of excitement. 

She hears Ren inhale sharply and hopes very hard that the force didn’t just let him see into her head. After a minute of stillness Rey tries to draw back from him slowly and give them both the chance to pretend this never happened. 

She has to move her legs to do it, and the moment she does, Ren makes a wordless sound and rolls them over. Rey ends up on her back, Ren above her. He looks down at her, and Rey finally sees his face again. He looks angry, but she’s not sure she’d know any other expression of his. 

“Will you _stop_ \--” He shifts slightly as he starts speaking, and his whole weight pushes down against her just so. She can’t stop herself from making a noise. Ren stops speaking and looks at her. His eyes run all over her face searchingly, and slowly, looking into her eyes he shifts against her again. 

This time it’s not a surprise and Rey has the chance to stifle her moan. She doesn’t. 

She doesn’t try to hide her reaction to the next downward press, or the one after that, either. 

Ren keeps watching her face and slowly thrusting against her. Rey shifts her legs to give him more room. When she tries to reach for his remaining clothes, he captures her hands and holds them both above her head with one of his. 

Rey can’t help but press up in an attempt to get closer to him. The rough fabric texture feels too rough against her sex, and still it’s not nearly enough. He must feel how wet she is, how she’s soaking a wet patch on the front of his pants. 

Still he doesn’t undress. Instead he trails his free hand down her arm, the side of her breast, her hip. He shifts back slightly and Rey makes a frustrated sound at first. Then he slides his hand between her thighs. 

He pushes two of his fingers inside her, just a little. When Rey tries to tilt her hips up and get him to go deeper, do something, he pulls them back out. Then he drags his wet fingers up and down over her sex, just like she would touch herself. He hits the right spot on every pass, but his touch is too light to be enough, and he keeps doing it long past the point it usually gets too frustrating for her. Rey can feel her whole body getting more tense by the second, but she knows she’s never reaching any kind of release this way. 

She curses and starts to struggle, and Ren chooses that moment to press down and finally fuck into her. She has a moment of confusion about when he got his pants open. It slips her mind completely a moment later, when he thrusts all the way in. 

He doesn’t pause, starts thrusting hard. His dick is definitely enough to get Rey off, the way she feels stretched to accommodate him makes heat pool at the base of her spine. 

Ren doesn’t quit settle on a rhythm, and Rey has some trouble matching his thrusts. She keeps trying, though, because it’s almost perfect - his weight on her, his dick thrusting inside her, the way he’s holding her down - all of it. It’s almost exactly like what she imagines when she touches herself, and the reality is so much better. She’s never let herself imagine him doing this to her, and maybe she should have, because-- 

She blinks her eyes open when he thrusts harder than before. Ren no longer looks composed, face flushed and his breaths hard and hot against Rey’s face. He’s still watching her intently, head tilted like he’s listening for something. 

Rey shivers and tests the hold on her wrists. Ren’s grip on her tightens to the point of pain, and a wave of heat travels all across her skin. His face doesn’t change but somehow his stare feels angry now, and his thrusts become punishing. 

Rey tries to keep her eyes open and to drag out this edge where it feels too good to bear. She doesn’t manage either very long. Soon enough she’s coming, shivering apart, and she feels Ren follow her with a wounded sound. 

The pleasant daze ends too fast. Rey blinks her eyes open and looks at Ren’s inscrutable expression. He looks back at her and she can’t help but shiver. Then she shivers again and frowns. She’s forgetting something and-- 

“I--” 

“Sleep,” Ren interrupts her. He pulls out of her, his dick still hard against her, and Rey suddenly feels much colder. Ren manhandles her on her side, this time facing away from him, and puts his arms around her again. “you’ll be fine.” 

It sounds like a threat, and Rey falls asleep before she can figure out why. 

\-- 

The next time she wakes up Rey’s alone in the bed, and so very very grateful for it. For a moment everything seems like a dream, but she can feel, under the aches left over from whatever plant poison, the other, more easily recognizable ache. 

Rey gets dressed fast and stays on the bed for a while longer attempting to meditate. It doesn’t work very well, and somehow she manages the opposite of releasing her anger into the force. 

She tries again – breathes deeply and pictures counting, sifting grains of sand through her hands. She keeps the image clear in her mind, and this attempt goes better, right until the image changes into Ren’s hand gripping her wrist and holding it down. Rey feels a wave of tingly warmth that makes her press her thighs together tightly, and then makes her want to punch something. Someone. 

She washes her face with cold water and only leaves the fresher when she can look in the mirror without flinching. 

By time she gets back to the ship’s nav console, Ren is sitting on the floor, apparently more successful at meditation. Rey grits her teeth to stay silent, steps around him and checks the console. It’s only been a few hours. Ren hasn’t messed with the ship while she slept, at least - not that he could while they’re still in hyperspace. 

She has nothing else to do for now, so she stays and watches the flashing lights outside the window. 

“I hope that isn’t the best recruitment strategy you have,” Ren says suddenly, his voice distorted by the mask again, but still disdainful. It takes her a long moment to understand what he’s saying, and when she understands, fury fills her like white noise. 

“Kriff you, you--” she starts and takes a swing at him. It’s stupid, but he makes her so angry, and now, after they-- 

There isn’t enough space in the cabin. Ren catches her hand and they end up struggling, Rey trying to kick him, until Ren gets a good grip on her hand, twists it and pushes her face first into the cabin door. 

“You were the one who started it! You don’t get to say that!” Rey half-shouts and tries to get free. She feels a heat at the base of her spine just from this - from having him so close and being helpless. She hates it, and she hates him for making her feel this way. 

“Was I? You took me to a field of nea-blooms,” he says, and twists her hand higher until she can’t struggle without dislocating something. She’s forced to stay still, and that’s even worse somehow, because now she can feel all the places he’s pressed against her. 

“I didn’t know! Did you think I made myself sick on purpose?” 

“Didn’t you?” he asks, voice accusing, like he really thinks she would do something like that. “You got what you wanted, Rey,” he says, and suddenly he sounds dangerous again, and she can feel his anger like it’s a multiplied reflection of her own. An ion storm to her rain cloud, and only now, belatedly is she afraid of him again. 

“What I wanted? What are you--” 

“Now,” he interrupts her like he hasn’t even noticed she was trying to say something, “I’m taking what I want.” 

He’s pressed against her back, the crackling sounds of his mask loud in her ears. She only now notices the hardness against the small of her back. Her whole body feels like it’s on fire, suddenly, and she tries to focus, to stop _feeling_. 

One of his hands tightens on her wrist, and the other pulls her pants down her hips impatiently. Rey tries to lean away, but there’s nowhere to go, and she feels a hot wave of shame splash over her when his fingers slide between her wet folds easily. Ren chuckles darkly, and Rey starts to curse again. Her voice breaks off into a moan when he thrusts between her thighs, his dick sliding against her sex. 

“You want this,” he says, and he sounds surprised. A moment he repeats it like an order, and Rey is going to kill him, right after they’re done. 

He thrusts inside her easily, but the position is all wrong and he gets just deep enough to make her want more. He keeps thrusting for a minute, and pulls out with a growl right before Rey is about to start begging. 

He doesn’t move Rey, though, just repositions himself and thrusts again. Rey swears as his dick pushes into her ass, and then keeps pushing deeper, not quite wet enough and too big for-- 

“Oh, stars,” she whispers, and hopes he didn’t hear. She arches her back to make it easier, but the friction is too distracting, too much. She knows she’s making sounds, but she no longer cares. Ren lets go of her hand and she makes no move to get away from him. Instead she braces herself against the door and gets up on the tips of her toes to let him go deeper. 

Ren keeps a hold on her by her hips and pulls back, then thrusts back inside, and keeps going. He starts slow, but his thrusts get faster and harder, and Rey thrusts back every time, even though it's equal parts pain and pleasure. Her legs feel shaky, barely able to hold her up, and she’s burning up, the heat at the base of her spine now as intense as a class B star. He feels so much bigger this way, and he’s thrusting into her hard like he doesn’t care if this is good for her at all. 

Rey comes suddenly, her body tense and shuddering, and Ren’s hands are the only thing holding her up. Ren keeps going, fucks her long enough that she gets from oversensitive back to good. He finishes silently, and stays pressed against her back, crushing her against the cabin door. 

Just when Rey’s recovered enough of herself to want to murder him very very dead, Ren breaks the silence. 

“Maybe I was wrong,” he says, “this is what you wanted.” A wave of shame washes over Rey, and she feels her face flush. She could deny it, but he would know she was lying. 

“Your comm is blinking, Rey,” Ren says and still doesn’t pull out of her. “You should answer it.” 

\--

  



End file.
